Metal Brother
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette finds a broken and abandoned Metal Sonic during her walk through Mystic Ruins. She decides to take him to Tails to get him fix and reprogrammed. What will happened now Metal Sonic follows Sonette instead of Eggman? How will the others react and what could possible go wrong? - T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful day in Mystic Ruins. Walking through the forest is Sonette the Hedgehog. Sonette got into a fight with Sonic, like always and Sonic ran off. To calm down, Sonette went for a walk. She can't understand why Sonic can be so thick at times. All she wanted was Sonic to look after Lilith for 3 nights. Of course, uncle of the year said no. Sonette sighs as she shacks her head. She just hope Vanilla can keep Lilith a little longer. Sonette then trips over a root and tumbles down a hill. She lands at the bottom and moans in pain. She then saw Metal Sonic, lying against the tree. She panics as she moves back, but realise he wasn't moving. Curious, Sonette moves closer as she remembers Sonic saying he destroyed Metal Sonic. That was 3 weeks ago. Metal Sonic's right arm was ripped off, his left arm was just hanging there, his legs were a mess and the left leg was a meter away from Metal Sonic. Sonette grabs the left leg and sighs.

'Kinder makes you feel sorry for the robot.' Sonette said, sitting the left leg down. Then, Metal Sonic's eyes lit up and Sonette moves back in fear.

"Help…me…" Metal Sonic said, his voice sounded distorted. Sonette then saw something wrong with his red eyes, they looked, sad. Sonette got to her knees and slowly crawls to Metal Sonic. "Please." Metal Sonic begs. Sonette sighs, she had to get Tails to do something and maybe, fix his programming so he doesn't go back to Eggman.

"Ok." Sonette said as she got up, she grabs the lose arm and leg, then scoops Metal Sonic up. Sonette then runs back to Tails' workshop in hopes Sonic is not there. She walks in and heads down stairs to see Tails at the far workbench. "Hey Tails, is Sonic back?" Sonette asks.

"No, why?" Tails asks as he turns around and goes into shock. "Sonette, why do you have Metal Sonic in your arms?"

"I need you to fix him and fix his programming so he doesn't go back to Eggman." Sonette explains as she walks over.

"Lay him down." Tails told her as he cleared the area. He has always wanted to work with a robot and now he can. Sonette lays Metal Sonic down, placing his arm and leg where they should be. "Ok, I'm going to need your help." Tails said as he saw how bad Metal Sonic is.

"Tell me what do to." Sonette said. The pair got to work, Sonette helped anyway she can. Once they fixed Metal Sonic, Tails walks off to work on the programming. Sonette helped Metal Sonic sit up and sighs as Metal Sonic swings his leg off the bench and face Sonette. "Ok, I need to make sure everything is going to move smoothly so do what I say, ok." Sonette said.

"Ok." Metal Sonic said.

"Tails, work on getting him a new voice. This one is broken." Sonette said.

"Ok." Tails said.

"Now, let's start with your arms." Sonette said, grabbing Metal Sonic's right hand. "Now, move your shoulder." Sonette said and Metal Sonic moves his shoulder around and Sonette smiles.

"It's fine." Metal Sonic said.

"Good, now bend you elbow." Sonette said and Metal Sonic nods as he bends his elbow and unbends it. He does it a couple more times and Sonette smiles. "Good, now your writs, just move it around." Sonette told him and Metal Sonic nods as he did just that. Sonette then lets his hand go. "Now, your fingers." Sonette said. Metal Sonic then started moving his fingers.

"Everything is prefect." Metal Sonic said.

"Now your other arm." Sonette said. Metal Sonic repeated what he did to his right arm with his left. Everything was perfect. Sonette smiles. "So far so good Tails." Sonette said.

"Almost done here." Tails said.

"Now your legs, just pull one up, bend you knew and move you ankle." Sonette told him. Metal Sonic nods as he pulls his right leg up first and does just that. "Good, things look great." Sonette said.

"Everything is great, sis." Metal Sonic said and Sonette looks at him shock.

'Did he say sis?' Sonette thought, then smiles.

"It is, now your other leg." Sonette told him. Metal Sonic nods as he drops his right leg and pulls his left up, doing the same thing he did with his right. "Fantastic." Sonette said as Metal Sonic drops his left leg. Sonette then walks back a bit. "Try standing." Sonette told him. Metal Sonic slides off and Sonette smiles, he didn't fall. Sonette then walks back. "Ok, walk to me." Sonette told him. Metal Sonic walks up to Sonette who had her arms out just in case he fell. Sonette smiles.

"We did it." Tails said.

"We did." Sonette said. "Back to the bench." Sonette said.

"Ok." Metal Sonic said walking over and sits on the bench. Sonette walks to Tails who looks at her.

"I have a feeling on why his programming is mucking up." Sonette said.

"Why?" Tails asks.

"Metal Sonic called me sis." Sonette replies.

"Sis, it makes sense, I mean Metal Sonic is a copy of Sonic. I can work with that." Tails said.

"Just, make sure Eggman can't control him." Sonette told.

"Don't worry, Eggman won't get him back." Tails said.

"Thank you." Sonette said. "For helping me and Metal Sonic."

"I have always wanted to work on a robot, but never had the time to build one." Tails said.

"I can't believe I found him." Sonette admitted. "He begged for help, I couldn't leave him Tails. I saw something was wrong with him and I thought of you."

"I'm glad you did." Tails said and Sonette walks to Metal Sonic.

"Tails is going to fix a few things so Eggman can't get you back." Sonette explains.

"Thank you." Metal Sonic said.

"You're welcome." Sonette said. "I'm going upstairs to make sure Sonic doesn't come down. I will be right back."

"Ok." Metal Sonic said and Sonette walks off. As she walks upstairs, Sonic the Hedgehog walks in and Sonette sighs.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"To talk." Sonic replies.

"I asked for one favour Sonic, for you have Lilith for 3 nights because I will be working from 7am to 11pm. I asked for one thing from you and you turn me down." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"Look, Eggman hasn't been around, that's why I said no." Sonic explains and Sonette chuckles.

"You can't use that card Sonic." Sonette said. "I am over it. You tell me to stop breaking the law, but when I need you to babysit while I work and get money the right way, you use that. Bull. I am over it." Sonette said, without knowing she raised her voice.

"Why is he here?" Sonic then asks with anger in his voice. Sonette turns around to see Metal Sonic.

"Metal, what are you doing?" Sonette asks.

"I heard you and got worried." Metal Sonic replies.

"Go back down, I'll be there soon." Sonette told him.

"Are you sure?" Metal Sonic asks. Sonic grabs Sonette and drags her away from Metal Sonic.

"What is going on?" Sonic asks.

"I found him, I brought him back and we have fixed him and about to fix his programming so he doesn't go back to Eggman." Sonette explains. "Now let me go, you're hurting me." Sonette pleads. Metal Sonic walks over and rips Sonic away from Sonette, pushing him away from her. Sonic looks at him shock.

"Are you ok?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Look Sonic, Tails and I are working on making Metal Sonic on our side." Sonette said.

"Is that wise?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "Come on Metal." Sonette said and the pair walks down stairs. Sonette took Metal Sonic to the bench and Tails walks over.

"Is everything ok?" Tails asks worried.

"Just Sonic." Sonette replies. "Metal Sonic ripped Sonic away from after I said Sonic was hurting me."

"Let's get this started." Tails said as he started hanging Metal Sonic's programming. Sonette walks back at bit and sighs as Sonic walks over.

"Do you think this will work?" Sonic asks.

"I know it will, with what Sonette told me. Metal Sonic seems attached to her. I'm using that to our advantage." Tails explains.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asks.

"It means, Metal Sonic will follow and do everything Sonette tells him." Tails explains.

"I don't like that." Sonic said.

"I love that." Sonette said. Tails finished up and Metal Sonic stands up.

"Come on Metal." Sonette said walking off and Metal Sonic follows her. Sonette and Metal Sonic headed to the train station and caught the next train back. Sonette sighs as she thinks of a story to tell Amy and Teagan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette made it home and sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic.

"What can I do to help?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I have a few things to do." Sonette replies. "I need to make a call first."

"Ok." Metal Sonic said. Sonette pulls out her phone and calls Vanilla to ask for help.

"_Hello." Vanilla said._

"Hey Vanilla, its Sonette." Sonette said.

"_How can I help you Sonette?" Vanilla asks._

"I need a big favour, can you keep Lilith a little longer. I know this is a big ask, but James has put me on more long shifts and I have a few problems to take care of." Sonette asks.

"_Of course I can. Cream has been enjoying Lilith here. She's a great kid. I can keep her for as long as you need me to have her Sonette." Vanilla replies._

"Thank you Vanilla, you're the best." Sonette said.

"_You just look after yourself, ok." Vanilla told her._

"I will, I promise." Sonette said. "Bye Vanilla."

"_Bye." Vanilla said._ Sonette hangs up and sighs with relief.

"Is everything ok?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Yes, everything is fine." Sonette replies. "Ok, now my room is a mess and I need to clean it."

"I can help." Metal Sonic said/.

"Come on." Sonette said and the pair walks upstairs. They started cleaning Sonette room and then started a load of washing. Sonette and Metal Sonic was in the lounge room when Amy Rose and Teagan Fox walks in.

"What's going on?" Amy asks worried.

"Tails has reprogramed Metal Sonic, I found him broken in Mystic Ruins when I went for a walk." Sonette explains.

"She fixed me." Metal Sonic said.

"Wow, that's cool." Teagan said.

"He can help out a lot." Amy adds.

"Yeah." Sonette said smiling. "Sonic doesn't like it."

"Sonic doesn't like a lot of things." Teagan said.

"Well Metal Sonic, is, how you say, protective over me." Sonette explains.

"Really?" Amy asks.

"He called me sis and, Sonic had a tight grip on me and I said he was hurting me, Metal Sonic ripped Sonic away from me." Sonette explains.

"Oh, that's cute." Amy said.

"What do we do now Sonette?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Nothing, calm down." Sonette replies.

"Sorry." Metal Sonic said.

"I like this already." Teagan said.

"Come on, let's start dinner." Amy said as she walks into the kitchen. Sonette goes to walk off, but looks at Metal Sonic who is staring at the ground. Sonette got worried.

"Metal." Sonette whispers.

"What's wrong with him?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she slowly walks up to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic looks up at Sonette, wrapping his hand around her throat. Sonette panics as she tries to pull away, but falls flat on her back with Metal Sonic on her.

"Sonette!" Teagan screams.

"Metal, stop!" Sonette shouts.

"Can't…Eggman…help." Metal Sonic said.

"Sonette!" Amy calls.

"Wait." Sonette said. "Just, call Tails."

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Wait." Sonette replies. "Metal, let me go." Sonette order him.

"Sonette…make it stop." Metal Sonic begs.

"Sleep mode or something. Shut down." Sonette explains. Metal Sonic eyes then went out and he went limp. Sonette gasp as she sits up and starts coughing. Then Tails and Sonic runs in, Tails was holding his Miles Electric.

"Are you ok?" Tails asks running over.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "We must have missed something."

"That's it, it is going." Sonic said.

"No!" Sonette shouts as she wraps her arms around Metal Sonic. "He didn't want to hurt me Sonic, he was being force to do it." Sonette explains.

"She's right." Teagan adds.

"Teagan, help me carry Metal Sonic to the lounge room. We'll lay him on the coffee table." Sonette said as she managed to get up. Teagan walks over and the pair carries Metal Sonic to the lounge room. They lie him on his side with his back to the lounge. Tails runs in and kneels behind Metal Sonic.

"I'll connect him to my Miles Electric, I'll see what I can do." Tails explains. Sonette sighs as Amy walks in.

"Look, this just got too dangerous, sorry girls, you have to go. Find someplace to stay for the night." Sonette explains.

"I'll call Blaze, see if I can stay there." Amy said walking off.

"I'll call Rouge." Teagan said walking off. Sonette smiles, she's glad they didn't put up a fight.

"No way, you are not being alone with that thing." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"And she won't be" Tails said and Sonette looks at him. "I'll be staying to make sure everything goes well." Tails explains.

"There." Sonette said. They then heard a knock at the door and Sonette sighs. "Make yourself useful Sonic." Sonette said. Sonic walks off and Sonette walks over to the coffee table, sitting in front of the Metal Sonic. She then looks up to see Rouge the Bat, Tikal the Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Lilith the Hedgehog.

"Mummy!" Lilith shouts as she runs over to Sonette and Sonette smiles as Lilith gives her a hug.

"How's my baby girl?" Sonette asks.

"Great, I'm getting better with my spelling and math." Lilith replies.

"Really now." Sonette said smiling.

"She's doing great." Cream said running over, then saw Metal Sonic. "What is Metal Sonic doing here?" Cream asks.

"Don't worry Cream." Sonette assure her "He's friendly."

"Metal Sonic is Sonette's new pet." Sonic said.

"Just go Sonic, I don't need you here." Sonette said. Sonic sighs as he walks off.

"Creepy." Rouge said.

"That's why Teagan and Amy needs a place to stay. Just in case something goes wrong." Sonette explains.

"Will you be alone?" Tikal asks.

"No, Tails will also be here." Sonette replies.

"Good." Rouge said. Then Teagan and Amy walks down with their bag and Lilith sighs.

"I have to go now." Lilith said running off.

"Be careful." Sonette said.

"We will, bye." Rouge said and they all left, leaving Tails and Sonette alone.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette said.

"Anytime." Tails replies. "Ok, done, I hope." Tails then said. Metal Sonic's eyes lit up and he sits up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." Metal Sonic said.

"I think you did it." Sonette said. Tails walks over and looks at his Miles Electric.

"We just need to keep a close eye on him." Tails explains.

"Got it." Sonette said. "Now, let's get dinner sorted." Sonette told them. They walk into the kitchen and Sonette started cooking with Metal Sonic's help.

"If it is ok with you, I want to stick around to see how Metal Sonic acts around you." Tails said.

"Of course." Sonette said with a nod.

"I just have to make sure he doesn't have a relapse and tries to kill you." Tails adds and Sonette sighs as she look at Metal Sonic.

"I have no idea what happened. He was staring at the ground, when I walked up to him, he wrapped his hands around my throat. I panic. I tried to pulled back, but fell over. He didn't want to hurt me. He was being force to do it." Sonette explains.

"I think, if we get this right, we could have an upper hand against Eggman." Tails explains.

"I just want to see his face when he finds out Metal Sonic is on our side." Sonette admits.

"Yeah, that would be funny." Tails said laughing. After dinner, Sonette and Metal Sonic cleaned up. Sonette then went for a shower and made sure the house was locked up. She then got the guest room ready for Tails. "Thanks Sonette." Tails said walking over.

"I'm just glad you stayed. Last thing I needed was Sonic bugging me." Sonette said.

"He worries Sonette." Tails said

"I don't need him to worry about me." Sonette said. "Night Tails." Sonette then said walking out. She then saw Metal Sonic by her door and sighs as she walks up to him.

"Where do I sit?" Metal Sonic asks as they walk in.

"I have no idea." Sonette replies as Metal Sonic walks to the desk and sits down. "I'm going to get a drink of water, stay here." Sonette said.

"Ok." Metal Sonic said and Sonette walks off. She walks into the kitchen and got a drink of water. She then was grabbed, she saw green glowing eyes. Metal Knuckles. Sonette tries to break free, but then cries out in pain as she felt Metal Knuckles' claws dig into her shoulder. Sonette felt tears slide down her face as she hits Metal Knuckles' arm.

"Let me go!" Sonette screams. Then she felt Metal Knuckles lets her go and she crawls back. Then light was turn on and Sonette saw Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles fighting. Sonette crawls back as Metal Sonic knocks Metal Knuckles to the ground. Sonette then crawls into the cupboard, she was trapped between the cupboard and them. Metal Sonic then rips Metal Knuckles head off and rips it into two pieces. Sonette places her hand over her sore shoulder and sighs. She then looks up to see Metal Sonic kneeling in front of her.

"Sonette!" Tails called. Sonette saw him and sighs.

"Get the first aid kit from my bathroom, it's in the cupboard under the sink." Sonette said and Tails runs off. Metal Sonic scoops Sonette up and carries her to the lounge room, sitting her on the coffee table. Tails runs down and sits the first aid kit next to Sonette.

"That looks back, we should call Crystal." Tails said.

"No, it's ok." Sonette whispers as she grabs what she needs and starts to clean the wound. "I'll call her tomorrow, I just need to patch this up." Sonette explains. Metal Sonic helps Sonette. Once patched up, they all called it a night and went to bed. Metal Sonic sat at the desk in Sonette's room, watching over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette moans as she slowly opens her eyes. She then gasp in pain as she sits up. Her shoulder hurts. With a sigh she looks up to see Metal Sonic staring at her.

"Morning." Sonette said.

"How are you feeling?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she got up, grabbing her clothes and walks into her bathroom to get dress. She is now wearing a deep red strapless shirt, a denim jacket, dark denim jeans, a black belt with a silver skull buckle, white socks and black gloves. Sonette then walks out and sighs. "Come on." Sonette said and the pair walks down stairs. She walks into the kitchen to see Tails and Sonic who is cooking breakfast.

"Morning." Tails greeted. "I told Sonic what happened. Crystal is on her way." Tails explains.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, it stings, but that's normal." Sonette replies as she sits down and Metal Sonic stands behind her. "Any ideas why he attacked?" Sonette then asks.

"Yeah, your little pet." Sonic replies. "Come on Sonette, Eggman isn't going to let you have Metal Sonic." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"He is right." Metal Sonic said.

"I don't care." Sonette said.

"You are so stubborn, you know that." Sonic said.

"And who did I learn that from." Sonette said with a smirk and Sonic sighs.

"You should have saw that coming." Tails said smiling. They then heard a knock at the door, Sonette walks off and answers it to see Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao.

"Sonette." Crystal said.

"Come on in." Sonette said and Crystal walks in with Oscar right behind her. Sonette closes the door and looks at Crystal.

"Tails told me about Metal Sonic." Crystal said as they walk into the lounge room, Metal Sonic was right behind Sonette. Sonette sat down and takes her jacket off. Crystal sets everything up and takes Sonette's bandage off. She then cleans and sighs. "I'll give you morphine for the pain." Crystal said as she injects Sonette who nods. Crystal then starts stitching Sonette up and Sonette sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic. Once Crystal was finished, she bandage Sonette up and packs up.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"You're welcome." Crystal said. "You should know the drill by now: keep it clean, make sure it doesn't get infected, don't overdo it, make sure the stitching doesn't rip and call if you need me, if I don't answer, then come to the hospital and ask for me. I'll take care of you there." Crystal explains.

"I do." Sonette said standing up and walks Crystal out.

"Just, take it easy." Crystal said walking out and Sonette sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic. Sonette then closes the door.

"Sonette! Breakfast!" Sonic shouts. Sonette takes a deep breath as she walks into the kitchen and sits down behind the bench. Sonic sits her plate down and Sonette starts eating.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sonic asks.

"I have to call James, tell him what is going on and that I can't come in for a while." Sonette replies. "I have enough money to last me for a week. I also need to give Vanilla money for Lilith." Sonette then adds. She then finished up and helps Sonic clean up. She then walks into the lounge room and grabs her jacket. She puts it on as she heads to her room to grab her phone which has her card in it. She then quickly calls James.

"_Hello." James said._

"Hey James, I have a problem and can't come in for a while." Sonette told him.

"_That's ok. Is there anything I can do?" James asks._

"No, I'll come back in a month or two. I have a things to deal with." Sonette replies.

"_That's ok, also Fire put money in your bank." James said._

"Ok, thanks James. Talk to you later." Sonette said, then hangs up. Sonette sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic.

"What now?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Now, I don't know." Sonette replies.

"What's wrong?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Just, a lot on my mind." Sonette replies. "Come on, we have work to do." Sonette then said and they walk down stairs. They then saw Tails by the door and Sonette sighs.

"Is everything done?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, Lilith is with Vanilla and I have the next month off, maybe more." Sonette explains.

"Sonette, I want you and Metal Sonic move into the workshop. I can keep a close eye on Metal Sonic and if anything goes wrong, it will be easy to fix him there." Tails said.

"Good idea." Sonette said.

"Sonic is moving his things to his apartment so you can have his room. I have called Amy and Teagan, told them they can come home." Tails explains.

"I'll go and pack." Sonette said walking back to her room. She pulls out her suitcase and starts packing. She then goes to pick it up, but Metal Sonic places his hand on her shoulder. Sonette moves back and Metal Sonic picks it up.

"I got it." Metal Sonic said.

"Come on." Sonette said and they walk down stairs. They saw Tails with Teagan who sighs.

"Vanilla called me, she's worried about you." Teagan said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonette whispers.

"Keep her close Metal." Teagan said and the trio headed off. Tails sighs as he looks at Sonette. Once at Tails' workshop, Sonette starts to unpack. Tails is working on Metal Sonic so she was alone. Then she heard a knock on the door. She looks back to see Sonic with a worried look.

"Teagan told me about Lilith." Sonic said.

"They're right, I'm a failure. I let her down. I can't be the mother she deserves. I can't." Sonette said

"No Sonette." Sonic said as he walks up to her and Sonette push him away.

"Stay away from me Sonic." Sonette told him. "I ask you to watch Lilith for 3 nights and you turned me down, us down. She's you niece Sonic. All you had to do was watch her for 3 nights." Sonette said and Sonic sighs "I have nothing else to say to you." Sonette said and Sonic sighs again as he walks off, not saying anything else. Sonette sighs as she sits down and closes her eyes. She has a bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks up to see Tails. Sonette sighs, she has no idea how long she has been sitting there for.

"Is everything ok?" Tails asks as Sonette stands up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies as they walk down stairs. "Is Sonic still here?" Sonette then asks.

"No." Tails replies. They walk down to the workshop to see Metal Sonic sitting on the workbench so the pair walks over to him.

"How's Metal?" Sonette then asks.

"I think I have everything now, he is now out of Eggman controls." Tails explains.

"Only time will tell" Sonette said. "Come on Metal." Sonette then said and Metal Sonic stands up.

"I'm glad I had this opportunity." Tails said.

"I'm glad you said yes." Sonette said and Tails smiles.

"Sonic may be mad, but Metal Sonic can be a great help." Tails tells her.

"I rather not talk about Sonic at the moment." Sonette whispers.

"What happened?" Tails asks worry. Sonette explains what happen and Tails sighs.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette said walking upstairs and into the kitchen. She was hungry. She then saw Tails and Metal Sonic.

"I got Sonic to get more food." Tails tells her.

"Good." Sonette whispers. Sonic then walks in with Amy, Cream, Cheese Lilith and Vanilla. Sonette smiles as she helps.

"Mummy." Lilith said and Sonette picks her up.

"What is it baby?" Sonette asks.

"I love you." Lilith said and Sonette smiles.

"Love you too baby girl." Sonette whispers as she sits Lilith down.

"Sonette, a moment." Vanilla said and Sonette sighs.

"Sure." Sonette said following Vanilla into lounge room. "What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"Sonic told me what you said, about Lilith." Vanilla replies and Sonette sighs.

"I want to be the mother she deserves, but I can't, with my background, my work. I can't. I hate myself because of it." Sonette explains and Vanilla sighs. "Her being with you is what she deserves, a stable home with someone to take care of her. Something I can't do. No matter how hard I try. This is for her." Sonette then explains.

"Sonette, you are doing you best and you can't beat yourself up over this." Vanilla tells her.

"I know, it's a waste of time." Sonette whispers. "How are you off with money?" Sonette then asks as Sonic walks in.

"I'm fine, you have given me enough for a while." Vanilla replies.

"Ok, if you need more, just tell me so I can transfer it." Sonette tells her.

"I will." Vanilla said. "I better go, you take care."

"I will." Sonette said and Vanilla walks off.

"Hey sis." Sonic said.

"What do you want?" Sonette asks.

"To talk." Sonic replies.

"I have nothing to say." Sonette tells him walking into the kitchen. Lilith runs over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Bye mummy." Lilith said and Sonette kiss the top of her head.

"Bye baby, you be good and listen to Miss Vanilla." Sonette tells her.

"I will mummy." Lilith said, letting Sonette go.

"Come on." Vanilla said. She then leaves with Amy, Cream, Cheese and Lilith. Sonette sighs as she walks outside with Metal Sonic behind her.

"What can I do?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Nothing Metal." Sonette replies. "Do you think Eggman would take you back?"

"Yes." Metal Sonic replies and Sonette sighs. "Soon." Metal Sonic adds

"How soon?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Metal Sonic replies. They then heard a laughter so Sonette looks over to see Dr Eggman.

"Well hello doctor." Sonette said.

"Hand Metal Sonic over, now." Eggman tells her.

"No." Sonette said. Metal Sonic looks at Sonette, then at Eggman.

"What did you do to him?" Eggman asks.

"What I did, all I did was find him broken and brought him here." Sonette replies as Metal Sonic walks closer to Sonette. "You are not getting him." Sonette tells him. A metal claw then goes to grab her and Metal Sonic, but Metal Sonic grabs it.

"No." Metal Sonic said as he breaks the claw and Eggman looks at him shock. Metal Sonic then stands in front of Sonette.

"I'll be back." Eggman said leaving and Sonette sighs as Sonic and Tails walks out.

"I don't know." Sonic said.

"You heading off?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, take care." Sonic replies, then runs off in a blur.

"Is everything ok?" Tails asks.

"Eggman was here." Sonette replies, then tells him what happen. Once she was done, Tails sighs.

"We didn't hear anything." Tails said.

"We had everything under control anyway, right Metal?" Sonette said.

"We did." Metal Sonic said.

"Think he will be back?" Tails asks as they walk inside.

"I know he will be back." Sonette replies.

"What do you want for lunch?" Tails asks.

"Please." Sonette replies. They made lunch and Metal Sonic stayed close to them.

"This is going to take some time to get used to." Tails admits.

"Yeah, it's nice though." Sonette said.

"I can say one thing, Eggman showing up is a good sign. He must have lost all control over Metal Sonic." Tails tells Sonette who smiles.

"That is good to hear." Sonette said.

"Sonic told me you aren't talking to him anymore." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"I asked him for a single little favour, have Lilith for 1 nigh. He turn me down Tails, not just me, Lilith." Sonette explains. "That's why I went for my walk and found Metal Sonic." Sonette adds and Tails sighs. "I just need time." Sonette tells him.

"I know." Tails said. "Sonic is worried though."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Sonette tells Tails who nods. As the day went on, Sonette and Metal Sonic helps Tails with the Tornado. By nightfall, the pair had dinner, shower and was getting ready for an early bedtime. Sonette sighs as she sits down on the bed, she got a chair moved in so Metal Sonic. It is seated on Sonette's side of the bed, close to the head so Metal Sonic can make sure nothing happens to her during the night.

"What's wrong?" Metal Sonic asks as he sits down.

"Just, trying to think of words to say to Sonic." Sonette replies.

"I'm sure it will come to you." Metal Sonic tells her.

"Yeah, they always do." Sonette said as she lies down and looks at Metal Sonic. "Night Metal." Sonette whispers.

"Night." Metal Sonic said and Sonette closes her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up to see Metal Sonic still in his chair and smiles. She yawns as she sits up and looks at the time. It was 7:30.

"Morning." Metal Sonic said.

"Morning." Sonette whispers as she got up and walks out with Metal Sonic right behind her. She walks into the kitchen to see Tails.

"Morning." Tails greets.

"Morning." Sonette said smiling as she starts making her coffee.

"I have to head out today, I hope you don't mind." Tails tells her.

"Go, I'll be fine." Sonette said and Tails smiles.

"I better go." Tails said.

"See you when you get back." Sonette said.

"I will, bye." Tails said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"What do you want to do today?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Wait here." Sonette said smiling. She runs upstairs and gets dress, then walks back down and into the kitchen. Metal Sonic looks at her and Sonette finishes her coffee.

"What do you want to do?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I want to bake a cake." Sonette replies.

"Ok." Metal Sonic said. Sonette then got everything out. She then pulls out her phone and pulls up her recipe she has saved.

"Ok, let's do this." Sonette said as she starts. Metal Sonic watches. "Can you grab a couple of eggs?  
>Sonette asks.<p>

"Sure." Metal Sonic said as he grabs an egg, smashing it and Sonette puts his hand over the bench. "I'm sorry." Metal Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"It's ok." Sonette said as she drags him to the sink and wash his hand. "Try to be gentle with eggs." Sonette tells him.

"Ok." Metal Sonic said. Sonette turns off the tape off and dries his hand.

"Now let's try this again." Sonette said. Sonette grabs an egg. With Metal Sonic's help, they finish the cake and puts it in the oven.

"Now what?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. Sonette then makes herself breakfast and Metal Sonic watch. After breakfast, Sonette starts cleaning and to Metal Sonic to help. Sonette sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic who puts the last few things away.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call.

"Wait here." Sonette tells Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic nods and Sonette walks off. She saw Sonic by the door and sighs.

"What do you want Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Um, to talk and see how you are doing." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"I have a cake in the oven so make it quick." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods as he walks up to her.

"Ok, I'm sorry. You are right, I have a go at you about breaking the law and when you ask me to watch Lilith for the 3 nights while you work, I should have said yes. I was stupid to say no. You are doing the best you can do." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"It could be better." Sonette whispers and Sonic looks at her confused. "I have applied for 7 different houses Sonic and I was turn down. I can't buy a house." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. "Vanilla is letting Lilith live with her." Sonette tells him.

"I know." Sonic said.

"Look, as I said, I have a cake in the oven." Sonette said as she went to walk off, but Sonic grabs her hand and Sonette sighs. "What is it now Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Are you sure this whole thing with Metal Sonic is a good idea?" Sonic asks softly and Sonette looks at him.

"No, I don't." Sonette replies. "But it's worth a try." Sonette adds as she broke free and Sonic nods as he heads off. Sonette sighs as she walks in to see Metal Sonic by the oven.

"Are you ok?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she walks over and pulls out her phone. "Let's make a couple more things." Sonette then said.

"Like what?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Let's try some cookies." Sonette tells him. "Then maybe some blueberry muffins."

"Ok." Metal Sonic said. The spent the rest of the day cooking, cleaning after each patch. Around lunch time, Sonette stopped to make lunch.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I'm fine Metal." Sonette tells him.

"I'm worried." Metal Sonic said.

"About what?" Sonette asks.

"A lot of things." Metal Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"Everything is going to be fine." Sonette tells him and Metal Sonic nods. As they day went on, Sonette went around and clean up the place for Tails. She stayed away from his workshop and his room. Tails didn't get back till late, he walks into the kitchen to see Sonette cooking dinner. "Your home." Sonette said smiling and Tails smiles.

"Yeah, I see you have been busy." Tails said, seeing the cooking.

"Yeah, I got bored." Sonette replies.

"Did you see Sonic today?" Tails then asks.

"I did." Sonette whispers. "We sort things out, I hope." Sonette adds

"That's good." Tails said.

"It is." Sonette said, handing Tails is meal.

"Thanks." Tails said. After dinner, Tails helped Sonette wash and wiped up.

"Thanks for helping." Sonette said.

"It's the least I could do after all you have done." Tails said.

"Well while I'm here, I want to help." Sonette tells him.

"Thanks." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"You can go for a shower." Sonette said as they finished up.

"Are you sure?" Tails asks.

"I am, go." Sonette tells him and Tails heads off. Sonette looks at Metal Sonic and sighs.

"What is it?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I'm tired." Sonette replies walking off with Metal Sonic behind her. After Tails has his shower, Sonette went for hers. She then walks into the room to see Metal Sonic sitting in his chair. Sonette smiles as she closes the door and turns off the light. She then lies down and sighs.

"Night." Metal Sonic said.

"Night." Sonette whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to see Metal Sonic in his seat. Sonette yawns as she sits up and looks at Metal Sonic who looks at her.

"Morning." Metal Sonic said. Sonette smiles as she got up.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Sonic is here." Metal Sonic said. "He came in to check on you, I don't think he likes the idea of me sitting so close to you." Metal Sonic adds.

"He doesn't like anything." Sonette whisper. "Come on." Sonette then said walking off. She walks into the kitchen to see Sonic and Tails. Sonic looks over and smiles.

"Just about to come and get you." Sonic said, handing her a mug and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said as Metal Sonic walks in.

"Anytime sis." Sonic said.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"And the shoulder?" Sonic asks.

"It hurts a bit." Sonette replies.

"After your coffee I want to check on it." Sonic tells her.

"Ok." Sonette said, seeing no point fighting.

"How did you sleep?" Tails asks.

"Great." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles. After her coffee, Sonic and Sonette heads up to their bedroom. Sonic grabs the first aid kit on the way. Sonette sits on the bed and Sonic sets things up. Sonette saw Metal Sonic walk in and sits down in his chair. Sonic cleans Sonette's shoulder. Sonette then winced in pain.

"Sorry." Sonic said.

"That's ok." Sonette said. "How bad does it look?"

"It looks fine." Sonic replies and Sonette looks at it.

"It could be worse." Sonette said.

"Yeah, it could be." Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's nothing." Sonette replies.

"Don't lie to me sis." Sonic tells her.

"It's been a while since I have heard something from Eggman. I'm worried." Sonette explains.

"Me too, he's gone underground." Sonic tells her.

"That's a worry." Sonette said.

"I'm going to take another look around, you, Tails and Metal have to stay here." Sonic tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said with a nod. Once Sonette was patched up, Sonic packed up and heads off.

"What do we do?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Wait." Sonette replies.

"What if Eggman does come for me?" Metal Sonic asks. "He will hurt you and Tails." Metal Sonic adds.

"We'll work it out as we go." Sonette tells him and Metal Sonic nods. "Come on, let's see if we can help Tails today." Sonette tells Metal Sonic who nods. The pair head down into Tails workshop to see him working on the Tornado.

"Oh hey Sonette, Metal." Tails greets.

"Are you ok here?" Sonette asks.

"Um." Tails said. "Nah, I'm fine."

"That's good." Sonette said.

"I have been thinking about one thing though." Tails then said. "Metal Sonic's eye. If he's an old and broken model, then Eggman would, well could have a new one." Tails explains.

"And is he attacked, we wouldn't be able to tell them apart." Sonette adds.

"My point, I want to try to change his eyes blue. It don't know if I can, but it is worth a try." Tails tells them.

"Seems like a good idea." Sonette said as she turns to face Metal Sonic. "What do you think?" Sonette then asks Metal Sonic.

"I think we should try it." Metal Sonic said.

"Great, lay down on the workbench." Tails tells them. Sonette and Metal Sonic walks over and Metal Sonic lies down on the bench. Then Tails walks over with his Miles Electric. He plugs it into Metal Sonic and shuts down.

"Will he be ok?" Sonette asks.

"He should be just fine." Tails replies and Sonette nods. "Ok, now I just have to do a few things." Tails said and Sonette sighs. "This might take a while." Tails tells her.

"I'm going to make another coffee." Sonette said. "Do you want anything?" Sonette asks.

"No, I'm good." Tails replies. Sonette heads up and into the kitchen.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call. Sonette looks back to see Amy with Teagan and Rouge.

"Hey." Sonette greets.

"How are you?" Teagan asks.

"Sore, tired." Sonette replies. "Besides that. I'm fine." Sonette adds.

"Where's Metal Sonic?" Teagan asks.

"Down stairs, Tails is working on a few things." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure having Metal Sonic here is wise?" Rouge asks.

"No." Sonette replies. "Don't worry." Sonette adds as she finish her coffee and turns to face the trio.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asks.

"Out, he's looking for Eggman. He's gone underground so Sonic's going to find him." Sonette explains.

"What is he doing?" Rouge asks.

"Changing his eyes is one thing." Sonette replies. "We believe Eggman has built a new Metal Sonic because when I found him, he looks like he has been there for a while." Sonette explains.

"That's, acutely a good idea." Teagan said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers as she finishes her coffee and puts her cup down. They then walk down stairs and Tails looks over.

"I think I'm almost done." Tails said as they walk over. Sonette walks next to the workbench. Metal Sonic's eyes went on and they were a blue. Sonette smiles as Tails unhooks the Miles Electric and Sonette helps Metal Sonic sits up. "I also updated him and fix a few things are." Tails explains.

"Great." Sonette said as Metal Sonic stands up. "Metal." Sonette said.

"I'm fine." Metal Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Told ya." Tails said.

"You did." Sonette said as Teagan walks over.

"I like the blue eyes." Teagan said.

"Took me a while to do it." Tails said.

"Well I'm glad you did. If we are right about Eggman, we'll know that he is ours." Sonette said.

"I'm going to work on a few other things, a few fail safe so Eggman can never get Metal back. He will be ours." Tails explains.

"Wow, you can do that." Amy said.

"Yeah." Tails said. "Teagan, can I have your help?" Tails then asks.

"Sure." Teagan said and the pair walks off.

"Sonette, I'm sorry to be the one to say it, but you are getting too attached to Metal Sonic. When something happens to him, and it will, you will be heartbroken." Rouge tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "And I don't care." Sonette adds as she looks into Metal Sonic's eyes and smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette was sitting in her room, reading a book with Metal Sonic sitting on his chair. Sonette sighs as she puts the bookmark in the book and sits it down as she thought about what Rouge said. Sure she's getting attached to Metal Sonic, but is it really that bad. She looks next to her to see Metal Sonic and smiles.

"Are you ok?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she got up. She heads down stairs to look for Tails, but couldn't find him. She then found a note address to her.

'_Sonette, had to duck out and help Sonic and Knuckles. I won't make it back till tomorrow sometime. Be careful and make sure Eggman doesn't show up, Tails.' _

Sonette sighs as she looks as the time, it was getting late. Sonette looks at Metal Sonic.

"Looks like it's just us tonight." Sonette tells Metal Sonic who nods. Sonette walks into the kitchen and cooks herself a meal. Metal Sonic watch Sonette closely. After dinner, Sonette went for a shower and got dress into her light purple, strapless, nightgown that goes to her knees, no gloves and no shoes. Sonette was cleaning the lounge room when she heard a loud bang. She looks at Metal Sonic who walks over to her. "What was that?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Metal Sonic replies. Sonette runs down stairs and turns on the alarm. She was then grabbed from behind and screams. She then saw Metal Knuckles walk in her view and goes into shock. Then everything went black. When she woke, she found herself in a cell. She looks at her sore shoulder and sighs, the bandages was red. She then looks up to see Eggman.

"Hello Sonette." Eggman greets.

"Eggman, where's Metal?" Sonette asks.

"Your Metal Sonic is ready to be shut down and taken apart." Eggman explains and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs. "You knew this day was coming Sonette. He is my robot." Eggman tells Sonette.

"Got to hell." Sonette whispers as Metal Knuckles walks over.

"Grab her." Eggman tell Metal Knuckles as he walks off. The cells was open and Sonette stands up. Metal Knuckles walks up to Sonette and grabs her, dragging her out. They came to a lab and Sonette saw Eggman by her Metal Sonic.

"Sonette." Metal Sonic said.

"Metal!" Sonette cries.

"How cute." Eggman said. "Say goodbye."

"No." Sonette whispers. Metal Sonic's eyes went out and Eggman starts laughing. Sonette felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Eggman walks up to her.

"Crying over a robot." Eggman said.

"Shut it doc!" Sonette shouts. Sonette then heard footsteps and looks back to see another Metal Sonic.

"Don't worry, your Metal Sonic will be reused to upgrade mine." Eggman said.

"Just do it." Sonette whispers.

"Do what?" Eggman asks.

"Whatever you are going to do with me, do it." Sonette replies.

"Bring her when you are done." Eggman said walking off and Sonette sighs as the new Metal Sonic walks in front of her. He then starts beating into her. Sonette didn't scream or beg for mercy, she saw no point. Once they were done, Sonette was thrown over Metal Knuckles' shoulder. She wonder how long she was going to be here till Sonic shows or Eggman kills her. Sonette sighs. Sonette was then drop onto her back and moans in pain as she saw Eggman standing over her.

"She didn't scream or beg." Metal Knuckles said.

"Strange." Eggman said.

"Bite me." Sonette whispers as she sits up.

"Go." Eggman said and Metal Knuckles walks out. "Don't even try to take your Metal Sonic back, as we speak he is being broken down." Eggman tells Sonette who sighs as she looks away. Eggman looks at her. "What, not talking? You don't normally be this quiet." Eggman said. Sonette cross her arms, she had nothing to say to him. Eggman chuckles and Sonette gives the mad doctor a death stare.

"Enjoy it while you have a chance doc." Sonette tells him.

"Oh I will." Eggman said leaving and Sonette got up. She looks around to find herself in a small room. No windows, no mirrors, only the door. Sonette walks up to it and sighs. Lock.

'Of course.' Sonette thought as she walks back and lies down. She was tried. 'How long till Sonic comes for me?' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes. She opens them when she heard alarms going off. She moans as she manages to get up and walks to the door which opens. "Cool." Sonette said a she heads off. She then runs into someone so she looks up to see it was Knuckles the Echidna.

"Sonette." Knuckles said smiling. "Where's you Metal Sonic?" Knuckles then asks.

"Gone, destroyed." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Knuckles said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair start running. They met up with Tails and Sonic and the group heads out. Sonette stands on the wing of the Tornado with Sonic who has his arms around her. Sonette sighs. Once back at the workshop, Sonette goes to walk off, but someone grabs her hand. Sonette looks back to see it was Sonic.

"Let me go." Sonette whispers.

"I told you this would happen." Sonic tells her.

"Sonic." Knuckles said and Sonette breaks free.

"Stay away from me Sonic." Sonette tells him as she walks off. She walks into the lounge room and sits down, she wanted to be alone. Tails sighs as he walks in and joins her.

"Knuckles told me what happened to Metal Sonic." Tails said.

"I know it got too attached to him." Sonette whispers.

"We both did." Tails said.

"It was nice having him there, watching over me, I felt safe." Sonette admits and Tails takes Sonette's hand. "At least we know how to stop Metal Sonic." Sonette then said.

"Yeah." Tails whispers. "Sonic is getting Crystal."

"Yea, I think my stitching has ripped." Sonette said. Crystal then walks in and takes care of Sonette. Once that was done, Sonette went for another shower and got dress. She then saw Sonic walk in and sighs. "I told you to stay away from me." Sonette said as she went to walk out, but Sonic wraps his arms around her.

"It's not going to happen sis." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I didn't need you to say I told you so Sonic. I really didn't." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs.

"I know." Sonic whispers and Sonette closes her eyes. "I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"As am I." Sonette whispers. Sonic lets Sonette go and Sonette turns around, then gives Sonic a hug. Sonic smiles as he wraps his arms Sonette.

"I love you sis." Sonic whispers.

"I love you." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes.

"Come on." Sonic said and Sonette lets him go. The pair runs off to Green Hills Zone and sat down. Sonette sighs as she leans into Sonic who smiles. Sonette yawns as she closes her eyes. Sonic wraps his arm around Sonette and sighs, he wish he could do more to help her, but being here is the only thing he can do.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it…a small story and no happy ending for Sonette…like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye<strong>


End file.
